


Aconitum noveboracense

by ShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny being his badass self, M/M, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf/pseuds/ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to be sure. He just has to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aconitum noveboracense

The smell hits him the moment Danny opens the front door, and Ethan stumbles back a few steps, gripping onto the wall, his head swimming. His eyes flash red, and he struggles to reign himself in, eyes darting around as he seeks out the source of the problem. They land on Danny, who looks expectantly at him from where he stands just inside the door – right beside a vase of delicate purple flowers. Ethan snarls.

"Pretty, aren’t they?” Danny smirks, “Aconitum noveboracense. They’re my mother’s favourite.” It doesn’t sound like a lie, but with Danny you can never be sure - he’s so damn confident about everything! “They’re all over the house.”

He can tell. Even outside, the smell overwhelms him, closes in on him. Just being this close to the flower affects him. Ethan would glare at Danny, but his vision is swimming, his control slipping. His nails lengthen into claws, and he digs them hard into the palms of his hands. No matter how this  _thing_ with Danny started, he doesn’t want the guy to get hurt. Especially not by Ethan. It may have begun as a mission to get Scott and his pack angry, but Danny’s a good guy; Ethan’s grown far too attached to him far too quickly, and he won’t cause him any more pain than is absolutely necessary.

“Danny, please.” He grits out between clenched teeth. He sounds desperate – pathetic – but he doesn’t care, “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Danny’s smirk falters, slipping into a kinder smile. He nods to himself, “You won’t.” He says confidently, and Ethan flinches as a strong hand comes out towards him, but it only cups his cheek, thumb brushing gently over his mouth, where sharp teeth dig into his lip, “I just needed to be sure.”

His touch calms Ethan, more than anything else ever has. He closes his eyes, leaning into the touch, and breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the door click shut again. The smell of the wolfsbane still hangs heavily in the air, and its effect on Ethan won’t wear off until he’s far, far away from the plant, but Danny’s touch grounds him, at least a little.

“I’m sorry.” Danny says softly, “I had to be sure.”

“Of what?”

Danny’s hand moves away from Ethan’s mouth, fingers drifting up to the back of his head, “People have lied to me before – people have hurt me. I wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to be one of them.”

It is in that split second that Ethan makes his decision; he’s  _not_  going to be one of them. He’s not going to hurt Danny – physically or emotionally. He’ll protect him to the best of his abilities, and if that means betraying his brother and leaving his pack, well then he’ll do that too.

Danny’s fingers scratch lightly at Ethan’s short hair, and Ethan smiles.

Danny’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Danny is that his family used to hunters, but hunters like Kate and Gerard Argent made them realise that perhaps they were fighting for the wrong side. So Danny totally knows about werewolves, and watches Scott and Stiles and Derek's pack with a mixture of amusement and exasperation over how obvious they are – seriously, how has no one else noticed yet? The whole town should know about it by now!


End file.
